


From Me To You (Tangled up in Blue)

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: Inspired by the concept of Harry's blue bandana actually being a day collar.





	From Me To You (Tangled up in Blue)

**Author's Note:**

> After many anons on tumblr requesting me to write this, it's finally here! Whoo! Thank you to all who suggested I do this, and please go listen to "Tangled up in Blue" by Bob Dylan. It's a beautiful song!

Louis had fucked up. 

He knew that he’d only be with Harry for a short time before having to fly back to London. He knew that they only had three days together, that they probably shouldn’t play, just in case. But Harry had been so needy, had wanted it so badly, and Louis had never been one to deny his baby anything. But now, laying on the bed with Harry tucked against him, pressed against his arm pit and breathing so softly, so sweetly, clinging to him even in sleep, Louis knew he’d made a mistake. His flight was in a few hours, he’d have to leave soon and it’d be two weeks before he’d see Harry again. And even though it’d been two days, Harry was still in that soft, needy place, and how could Louis just leave him like that? 

He pressed a soft kiss against Harry’s temple, watching him stir softly against him. How could he have been so irresponsible? He knew better than to do a scene when they didn’t have the time to spend just entangled in one another afterwards. And with Harry, there was really no telling how long he’d need after. How much time he’d need just tangled up in Louis and softness and sweetness. Louis kissed him again. He needed to think of something. There was no way he could cancel his flight. He had obligations back home. None of them near as important, but there was no way management would understand that. Louis ran a hand through his hair, trying to think on his feet. He needed _something_ that would sate Harry in his absence, something that’d make the goodbye a little bit easier, if even in just a small way.

Louis glanced across the room, his eyes landing on one of his duffle bags by the door, already packed and ready to go. On one of the straps was a blue bandana, a marker to make finding his luggage easier or something according to Liam. Louis pressed another kiss to Harry’s forehead and carefully untangled himself from his boy’s grasp. Quietly, he padded over to the duffle and untied to the blue banana, running his fingertips over the soft cotton of the fabric. He looped it around his hand, feeling the softness of the cotton. It would be perfect.

As much as Louis wanted to be able to let Harry just sleep, he knew they needed to spend these last few moments together, awake and conscious. He made his way back over to the bed, leaning over and pressing soft kisses to Harry’s cheeks and eyelashes, even the tip of his nose, until his boy stirred softly. Big, green eyes blinked themselves awake, brow knitted in confusion until his eyes focuses on Louis. Then a smile spread across his face as if he was finally remembering where he was and who he was with. Sleepy kitten.

“Hiiii.”

“Morning, baby,” Louis kissed him again.

“You’re leaving,” Harry said, voice thick and syrupy from sleep. It wasn’t a question. His bottom lip jutted out ever so slightly, and Louis couldn’t help but run his thumb along it fondly. Even though he scolded Harry often for that pout, he was absolutely besotted with it.

“I am, baby. I’m so, so sorry.”

“ ‘s okay,” Harry sat up slightly, propping himself up on the pillows that Louis was quick to adjust for him.

“It’s not,” Louis shook his head, “I’m going to miss you terribly.”

Harry nodded, “Me too. ‘s gonna be hard.”

“I know,” Louis brushed the curls back from his eyes as he sat down beside him on the edge of the mattress, “I um….I have something for you,” he fiddled nervously with the bandana in his hands. Maybe this was stupid. Would Harry even go for this? Louis started second-guessing everything that had felt like a good idea two minutes ago.

“What’s that?” Harry’s eyes fell on the bandana in Louis’ hands.

“Oh, um….well. I thought….maybe while I’m gone….fuck.”

Two hands engulfed his and Harry looked up at him sweetly, expectantly. Louis’ mind eased and he gently presented the bandna to Harry. “I know how much you love to wear your collar, baby. It makes you feel safe, right?”

“Soft and safe,” Harry nodded.

“But you can’t wear it out into the world very well, can you?” Louis gently nudged his elbow against Harry’s side.

“No,” Harry dimpled, “Suppose not.”

“Well, I was thinking. You need something that can act as a stand-in then. Something you can wear out into the world publicly, but that’s a reminder that you’re mine. Something that can make you feel those same feelings of softness and safeness even when I’m not there, even when you’re surrounded by people.”

“Is….is that what….” Harry’s eyes fell to the bandna then back up to Louis, awe-wide and glistening, “Is this….a day collar?”

“It is if you want it to be,” Louis ran his hand over the fabric, “It’s off me duffle bag, but I just figured it’s something that could work. That could be inconspicuous enough.”

“Louis, I love it.”

Louis’ heart grew ten sizes, “A-are you sure? If you don’t want to….”

“No, no! I love it. I….I absolutely love it.”

“You’re sure?”

“Definitely, Lou. Can….can you put it on me? Please?”

“Of course, baby.”

Harry turned over slightly so that Louis could tie the blue bandana around his neck. After adjusting it carefully, Louis sat back a bit to admire it. Harry’s fingertips skirted over the cotton and a soft smile spread across his face.

“I can wear this out….in public.”

Louis couldn’t help but smile, “Yes, yes you can baby. And even when I’m not there, you’ll still be able to feel soft and safe and small and mine; even when things get hectic and seem impossibly difficult, I want you to just put this bandana on and know that you are mine, and I am yours. For better or for worse --”

“Nope!” Harry said quickly, cutting him off.

“No?” Louis frowned, “What do you….”

“I don’t want to hear you say those words until you’re standing with me at an altar, Louis William Tomlinson.”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh, pulling Harry against him in a tight hug, “Won’t be too much longer, promise baby. Gonna marry the absolute shit out of you, and you know it.” He squeezed him tightly, making Harry giggle against him.

“I love it, Lou,” he said softly, once they’d pulled away, “I love it so, so much.”

“I’m so glad, baby. You just put that on whenever you need. I know it’s hard, the distance, the separation. I know it’s hard needing things thousands of miles away that only I can give when we’re together. But I want this,” Louis gave the bandana a soft tug, “to help you through those times. And to remind you that as soon as we see each other again, I’ll give you all those things, always.”

Harry tucked himself back under Louis’ arm, pressing himself into his side and slotting himself against him, Louis’ missing puzzle piece, Louis’ sweetest boy.

“I love it.,” Harry said softly, “Love you.”

“Love you too, baby.”

“You’re going to miss your flight,” Harry said, not sounding particularly put out by that.

Louis chuckled and gave him another squeeze, “Don’t have to leave for another hour, plus I packed up last night, so we’ve got plenty of time for cuddles.”

Harry pouted anyway and Louis couldn’t help but lick his nose and say, “My insatiable little cuddlebug; could cuddle you for days and days and you’d still want more.”

“Always cuddles,” Harry pressed himself further against Louis, burying his face against the crook of his neck.

“I love you,” Louis said, carding his fingers through the mess of curls at Harry’s neck, “Love being tangled up in you.”

“Tangled up in blue….” Harry crooned softly into Louis’ neck as Louis’ fingers wandered from his curls to the collar.

“From me to you,” Louis finished for him, “Tangled up in blue.” 


End file.
